


Look out! Jack Frost is about!

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Jack Frost? Blaine has the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look out! Jack Frost is about!

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Cecily Pike's poem, " _Jack Frost is about!_ "
> 
> Written for **Seblaine Holiday Extravaganza**. Grabbag prompt: _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_
> 
> This is a part of the [Songbird](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2376560) 'verse although it can be read as a stand-alone fic [but it'd be lovely if you could give Song bird a read :)]

Blaine rummaged through the pile of winter clothing at the back of the closet. He had spent a good half hour collecting all the scarves and knitted beanies and sweaters to gear up for the season. The night before saw the first snow fall of the winter and now the entire neighbourhood was draped in a serene white blanket.

“Found you,” Blaine huffed triumphantly as he clutched a fluffy [olive-green winter coat](http://childrendesignerwear.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/kids-outerwear-green.jpg) and a [multi-coloured, Fourth Doctor-inspired scarf](http://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/602937_hi?%24newht_product_lg%24). He hummed a Christmas tune as he headed down the stairs with a bounce in his step.

The moment he appeared at the archway of the living room, two pairs of emerald eyes looked up at him. He immediately felt his heart inflate with happiness at the sight of his husband and their daughter.

Sebastian, his husband of almost ten years, was sitting on the couch while their six year old daughter sat on the floor in between his knees and both his hands were full with her auburn hair. Sebastian smiled at Blaine in greeting before returning his attention to the tresses in front of him.

“Hold still, Wren,” Sebastian said as he gently coaxed their daughter to face forward rather than at Blaine. He then deftly weaved her hair into an intricate French braid. Blaine couldn’t help but marvel at his husband’s handy work; it was beautiful. Sebastian was excellent when it came to their daughter’s hairdressing needs.

Wren kept still as she picked at her plush toy owl, worn from all the years of love and washing. Sebastian tied the end of the braid with a sparkly pink band and announced, “There! All done, _la chanteuse_. _Très magnifique_.”

“Thank you, _Père_ ,” Wren cooed as she bounced up onto Sebastian’s lap and kissed his cheek. “I love it,” she said as she reached a hand at the top of her head and ran it down the length of her hair, her tiny fingers bumped along the dips and curves of the braid.

Sebastian chuckled as he tucked a stray strand that wasn’t long enough to be pulled into the braid behind her ear. “You love it? You haven’t even seen it in the mirror.”

“Don’t need to,” Wren countered easily and planted another kiss on Sebastian’s cheek. “My _Père_ did it, so I know it’s lovely.”

Even from where Blaine was standing, he could see Sebastian melting at their daughter’s words. He smiled at the exchange; their daughter was such a wonderful little darling.

“Okay, you two. Time to get ready or we’ll be late for school,” Blaine announced and made his way to the couch. He kissed the top of Wren’s head and swooped down to briefly nip at Sebastian’s lips, before settling on the couch next to his family.

Wren’s eyes fell to the scarf and coat and it went wide with dismay, clutching her beloved owl tightly. “Daddo, no!” she pleaded.

Blaine smiled at the name; they had started out with the usual _Daddy_ when she was younger but all those times spent watching _Henry Hugglemonster_ , Wren picked up the term _Daddo_ and applied it to him. He loved it, though. It felt chiefly _Wren_.

He knew why Wren was perturbed at the sight of her winter clothes; she didn’t want her best t-shirt to be covered up.

Wren had picked out her favourite outfit to wear to school earlier that morning; a black, long-sleeved t-shirt with a comic-strip print of Catwoman on the front- her favourite comic book character. Blaine couldn’t count the number of times he and Sebastian had to remind their daughter to be careful as she balanced herself gracefully on top of furniture, trying to mimic Catwoman’s fluid, feline moves.

“Sweetheart, it’s snowing outside. It’s really, really cold,” he said as he gently wrestled the six year old into the coat. “You need to keep warm.” Wren relented but not without a pout as she defeatedly slipped her arms into the winter-wear’s sleeves. Blaine huffed a laugh at the sight, for that pout mirrored Sebastian’s whenever his husband disagreed with something.

“Besides,” Blaine continued as he zipped up the coat all the way up their daughter’s body- the collar half-burying her face, “-we wouldn’t want Jack Frost nipping at your nose.”

“Who’s Jack Frost?” came Wren’s muffled question.

Sebastian tugged at the hem of the coat to free her face and looked up at Blaine in mock-jealousy. “Yeah, Daddo. Who’s Jack Frost?”

Blaine rolled his eyes affectionately at his husband then tapped their daughter’s nose lightly. “You’ve never heard of Jack Frost?”

Wren shook her head, eyes wide and expectant as she waited for Blaine to elaborate.

“ ** _Jack Frost is never heard or seen_** ,” Blaine began dramatically, flexing the training he acquired at drama school. Both Sebastian and Wren had their eyes on him as he heaved himself off the couch. “ ** _But you can tell just where he’s been_**.”

Blaine crept sideways a few paces in the middle of their living room, careful not to stray too far from his two lovely and eager audiences, “ ** _For while you’re fast asleep at night, He paints the world a sparkling white_**.” Blaine pointed theatrically out the window; both his audiences’ eyes followed his finger and looked out the window at the snow-covered world.

Blaine lunged forward, “ ** _His freezing fingers, in a trice_** ,” and wiggled his fingers as he tickled Wren under her chin causing their daughter to squeal happily, “ ** _Turn every puddle into ice_**.”

Blaine then leapt towards the sliding doors that led to the little garden patch of their backyard, “ ** _On window panes, those fingers trace, Fine twinkling patterns, just like lace_**.” Blaine delicately touched the doors’ frost-kissed corners.

Sebastian and Wren both giggled as Blaine bounced around their living room.

“ ** _On silken web some spider’s spun_** ,” Blaine continued as he jumped up on one of the footstools, “ ** _Jack Frost hangs crystals just for fun_**.”

He then jumped down nimbly and playfully stalked towards Wren. “ ** _You can’t see Jack Frost, it is true, but he can still reach out at you_** ,” Blaine chorused, reaching out his hands in a clawing motion towards their daughter, who desperately clawed into the nook of Sebastian’s neck for protection from her Daddo’s advances- squealing giddily the whole time.

When he reached his husband and daughter, he knelt down between Sebastian’s knees and grabbed the multi-coloured scarf. Wren’s squeals and giggles died down but there was a huge smile on her face. Blaine’s heart stuttered just looking at her; this beautiful girl who graced their lives six years ago- making him and Sebastian the happiest parents in the world. He gently wrapped the scarf around her neck and finished with: “ ** _So, wrap up warm, please, take my tip. Or you’ll feel Jack Frost’s icy grip_**.”

Without being prompted, both Sebastian and Wren broke into applause. Blaine stood up and bowed theatrically for his two adoring audiences.

Wren then hopped off of Sebastian and hugged Blaine tightly. Without having to be told, she ran to grab a pair of gloves that Blaine had set by her lunchbox earlier and swiftly put them on.

“I’m ready,” she said as she gathered her school bag and lunch box. “I’m all bundled up. Jack Frost can’t get me,” she declared proudly, tugging at her scarf with gloved fingers and bringing up the coat’s faux fur-rimmed hood over her head.

Sebastian raised himself from the couch and grabbed the car keys from the coffee table. Wren had bounded off to put on her shoes in the foyer, leaving her fathers alone. “You know, your theatrics, super hot,” Sebastian whispered huskily in Blaine’s ears.

A flush of heat crept along the back of Blaine’s neck and settled on his cheeks; they’ve been together for so many years yet Sebastian still had that effect on him. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and looked up at the most beautiful green eyes. “Well, if you get our girl to school on time, perhaps I can show you a little bit of what theatrics I have in store for you before work,” Blaine flirted unabashedly.

Sebastian let out a titillated growl before he dove to kiss Blaine hungrily. “I’ll hold you to that,” Sebastian said as he pulled away to join their daughter in the foyer but he only managed to take a couple of steps before he turned back into the living room.

Blaine watched Sebastian search the couch for something. Then, Sebastian pulled a black cashmere scarf from underneath the cushions, possibly tucked there while he was braiding Wren’s hair.

“Gotta keep warm,” Sebastian muttered- winking at Blaine, as he wrapped the fabric around his neck and gracefully knotting it at the base of his throat. “Wouldn’t want Jack Frost nipping at anything of mine, now, do we?”

A hearty laughter escaped Blaine’s lips, not remotely surprised at his husband’s ability to turn any innocent phrase into a sexual innuendo. He then laced his fingers with Sebastian’s and followed him to the front door. After planting a parting kiss on Wren’s cheeks and Sebastian’s lips, Blaine watched them climb into the car and drive off in the direction of the school.

Despite the snow and the freezing temperature around him, Blaine felt a warmth so fierce; a warmth that came from the love he had for his family.

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.
> 
> Blaine recited the poem by Jillian Harker, [Jack Frost](http://education.scholastic.co.uk/resources/8619)


End file.
